‘HBC 682’ is a product of a controlled breeding program carried out by the inventors in the Yakima Valley of Washington State. ‘HBC 682’ was one of several seedlings resulting from an open pollination made in 2010 with female parent ‘HBC 463’ (unpatented). A single plant of ‘HBC 682’ was selected in 2013 and was asexually reproduced via softwood cuttings in a greenhouse near Toppenish, Wash. In 2014 ‘HBC 682’ was expanded to 30 plants planted in the area of Toppenish, Wash., and also expanded to two multi-acre trials near Toppenish, Wash. The plants were observed and evaluated for several years. Throughout several generations of asexual propagation, ‘HBC 682’ has been observed to retain its distinctive characteristics and remain true to type.